The Starry Sky and the Girl Who Always Draws
by GeneralDorianScythe
Summary: Aqua keeps getting screwed over, relationship, after relationship. What happens when she stumble upon a frail girl when her hopes for a love life are lost? Terrible summary and my first story. Good with constructive criticism but please not hate! Hope you enjoy! Complete
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic on here and I must say I enjoy the NamixAqua pairing so I wrote this! Please leave feedback as to how I can do better! Thanks and please_ enjoy!

* * *

The Starry Sky and the Girl Who Always Draws

Chapter 1

Gazing out into the dark sky, sitting there Aqua couldn't help but feel a deep sadness crawling over her heart as she sat there bawling. "_Oh Namine I'm so sorry_…" she silently whispered to herself, putting a hand to her heart. Would she ever see her again? Aqua kept pondering this to herself. It all began by chance about a month ago.

1 Month Earlier

"_I've had it!" _Aqua thought to herself as she stormed out the castle. _"I am sick to death of Terra treating me like absolute crap!"_ She thought back to the argument the two of them had.

"_Do you really think I didn't see it?" _screamed Terra at the top of his lungs _"I saw you with Ven today! Why are you always hanging around-"_

"_Because he's our best friend Terra_!"Aqua snapped _back "If you weren't so busy being jealous of Ven you'd realize that this whole fight is stupid! All you do is get jealous of Ven and take it out on me!"_

"_What else am I supposed to do!? Accept that Ven can just take you whenever he wants?! I don't think so Aqua and I'm done with it! I forbid you from being around him anymore!"_

Aqua could not believe what she was hearing. He thought _he_ could control her let alone _forbid_ her from doing things. It was always like this with men_. "You WILL NOT control me Terra Seta and this has gone too far! We are through! I'm tired of the constant arguing and you thinking that I am just some possession that you can order around!"_

"_But-"_Terra began before being cut off by Aqua slamming the door in his face. _"Sigh… well there's always another."_ Terra said as he smirked darkly.

"Hey Aqua!" Aqua came back into reality just in time to see Ven running up to her with a worried look. "Did something happen? I heard you and Terra yelling so Master Eraqus sent me to make sure that you only hurt Terra, not killed him."

"Yeah Ven everything's ok. Terra and I are through however and I'm going to go be by myself for a while." She said faking a smile to hide the pain.

"Alright Aqua but if you need me just let me know ok?" He told her smiling up at her brightly.

"You are a good little brother you know that?" She said as she reached out and put her hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

From there Aqua decided she was going to go to Traverse Town to look at the stars. They always seemed to calm her and Traverse Town was the best place she knew she could see them at any time of the day so she decided to go and try to clear her head. Before she had a chance to jump on her glider and leave she heard footsteps behind her. "And where is my young apprentice running off to?"

"Oh Master! I was going to Traverse Town and gaze at the stars to try and relax." She said smiling weakly.

"Very well, just make sure that you do not meddle with those in that world. You know the laws governing our order." Eraqus looked at her sternly

"I know Master. I'll go sit on the roof of that accessory shop so no one sees me."

"Be safe." Eraqus smiled at her as she went off on her way.

She laid there for a long while just getting lost in the thought of what true love would be like, trying to imagine how it would feel if she ever found the one person she was meant to be with forever. Aqua had accepted that fact that her partner could be either sex long ago and admitted to herself that she was bisexual. She wondered long about how her past relationships had all but failed. Riku was a bust when he decided that his buddy Sora was a better fit for him the she, Xion was too clingy and yet she still broke up with Aqua for this weirdo with blue hair and an X scar across his face. Roxas had all but fallen head over heels for Kairi and slept with her numerous times while they together. And then there was Terra…

"All of them are just immature bastards…" She softly muttered to herself when she heard someone shuffling around down below the shop. Aqua quickly leaned over the edge of roof and grimaced. "_Why that son of a-" _

And there he was, Terra, already hanging all over some chick with midnight black hair, wearing a green shirt revealing her stomach, short yellow shorts, gloves and a white headband. They were walking towards the door of the Second District, and Terra had something in his hand. Aqua squinted to try and see and saw it was a green key to an inn.

"_HE'S ALREADY SLEEPING WITH HER!?" _Aqua thought to herself and suddenly it hit her. "_OH MY GOD….." _She suddenly remembered all the "over-night missions" Terra went on to Traverse Town. Her face was in complete shock "_THAT BASTARD!"_

Aqua sat there astonished. They opened the door to the next district and Terra looked back over his shoulder, smirking evilly at her as he shut the door behind him. He knew she was there the whole time; he just had to make her suffer for deciding to leave him so suddenly.

Tears formed and she chocked up before she could scream at Terra for being a two-timing bastard. All she could do was just sit there are cry over a love now lost. "_Why is it always me?!"_

She sat there speechless and just cried. Aqua couldn't do much more than cry, when she began to hear more noise from below. Completely lost in curiosity she crawled towards the front of the shop. She nervously looked over the edge with her eyes closed; hoping this time what she saw wouldn't hurt her. Slowly she opened them to see a blonde girl sitting there on a bench. She was wearing a white dress and blue sandals. Opening a sketchbook and a pack of colored pencils she began to draw the front of the town in great detail.

"_Damn she's good!"_ Aqua thought to herself. She couldn't help but just sit there and watch the girl draw and before she knew it the town bell was chiming its midnight toll. Aqua suddenly jumped up, "_Oh no! Master Eraqus is not going to be happy!" _She jumped into the alley when she heard the girl begin to pack up. She couldn't stop her body from walking over to see the girl. Aqua slowly looked around the corner to see the girl opening the door to a nearby house as she turned around slowly.

"_She's gorgeous!"_ Aqua thought to herself as she stared at the girl mesmerized.

The girl looked her direction, making Aqua jump, her heart skipping a beat. "_Crap she saw me! I must look like such a creeper!"_

After a few minutes Aqua looked back to see if she was still there and she was, bent over petting a cat that happened to pass by. "_Oh it was the cat she looked at." _With a sigh of relief Aqua waited for her to go inside and summoned her glider and returned to The Land of Departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Each night for a month Aqua would return to the shop and every time the girl would come back draw some more and then go home, all the while Aqua just sat and watched the girl draw. She waited each night for her to go home so she could see her face again but sometimes couldn't help but let her mind and eyes wander to the curves of her body before Aqua would shake her head as her Master's words echoed inside her head, _"Make sure that you do not meddle with those in that world. You know the laws governing our order."_

She sighed and turned to return to the castle when she heard a soft, sweet voice beckon her.

"Hello?" Aqua spun around to see the girl standing there before her. "I've noticed that you like watching me draw." She smiled tenderly at Aqua. "My name is Namine, and yours?"

Aqua's heart was beating faster and faster. "_Namine huh?"_ Aqua blushed fiercely and replied "A-Aqua." She softly managed to get out while "_She's so cute!"_ kept racing through her mind then it hit her. "Wait you noticed I was there!?" She asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"I noticed after I finished my drawing of the town about a month ago. It didn't really bother me since I enjoyed having someone there to enjoy my work." She smiled at Aqua shyly.

Aqua couldn't contain herself. She was talking to the girl she had been watching draw for the past 3 weeks. Not even realizing what was going on, reality suddenly hit Aqua when she realized she was kissing Namine with all of her heart and soul. "_WHAT AM I DOING?!"_ Aqua started to freak out inside but realized.. "_She… she's kissing me back?"_ She slowly pulled away as Namine blushed and stared at the ground.

"Forgive me I..I..!" She was cut off by Aqua kissing her again.

"Don't worry I kissed you first remember." Aqua smiled as the weight of those words pulled at a deep red blush over Aquas' cheeks.

Namine giggled and began to blush fiercely "Ummm.." She began and started looking towards the ground

Aqua leaned over to see her face "What is it Namine?" Aqua wondered ever more curiously

"Uh.. Um… w-would y-you let m-me draw you?" She asked as Aqua went redder than the sign on the shop.

"Uh I don't mind." She whispered

"Really!? That's great!" Namine beamed as she grabbed Aqua's hand and ran over to a ledge across from the bench. "Sit here" Namine ordered and without any objections Aqua sat down as Namine rushed across from her and went to work.

"Hey Namine?" Aqua shyly asked.

"Hmmm?" Namine replied, completely in her own world.

"Why did you kiss me?" Aqua blushed and put a hand over her mouth.

"Well it's because-" Namine began as she'd dropped her pencil, realizing the question and began to blush and fiddle with her hands. "Well you see.. I've always been more attracted to girls then guys and well… I just really have this feeling about you Aqua. I just couldn't help it."

"Uhhh well umm.. would you.. you know… kiss me again?" Aqua quietly asked as she looked over to Namine who was apple red right now. Namine looked at her and slowly nodded her head as Aqua walked over to her and bent over to looked her in the eyes.

"_Her eyes are such a deep blue. I could get lost_" Aqua noticed before Namine slowly leaned in. Aqua's heart began to race again as she slowly began to meet Namine's lips the rest of the way. They both sat there and, enjoying and savoring each moment as Aqua wrapped her arms around Namine's waist. Namine, getting much more involved now, began to wrap her arms around Aqua's neck and kept kissing.

The one kiss they were meant to share became several kisses until they finally broke apart, both breathing deeply.

As Aqua started to lean in again her Master's words again flashed through her head.

Silently Aqua pulled away, tears running down her face.

"Wha- whats wrong Aqua? Did I do something?"

Aqua shook her head and looked at Namine. "I-I can't be with you."

Namine looked confused and began to tear up "B-but Aqu-"

"I am a Keyblade Master! And as such I must not get involved with the other worlds!"

Namine's face went blank "Keyblade? Master? Aqua what are you going on about?"

"I…" She began "I can't be with you Namine! It's not allowed!" She cried as it tore a hole in her heart saying the words. "I… I must go!" Aqua yelled as she turned and ran with tears flowing down her cheeks as she heard Namine behind her

"Aqua please! WAIT!"

And with that Aqua dawned her armor and returned to The Land of Departure.

She removed her armor and fell to the ground bawling, trying to contain herself but she just couldn't. She always ended up getting hurt and now she had gone and hurt Namine, the one person she seemed to care for, the first time love had sparked out of nowhere and make life so much better.

"Aqua!" a deep voice and familiar voice boomed.

"M-Master Eraqus…" Aqua's heart sank

"Well it seems as though you have broken our laws. You know full well that you are not allowed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds. You directly disobeyed everything I have taught you!" Eraqus boomed.

Aqua sat there on the grounds, silently crying.

"And that is why I have a very important mission for you to carry out Aqua. It is crucial that you go through with this." He sat next to her

Aqua couldn't speak, only sit there and cry

"This mission will take many years to accomplish and will take endless devotion." Aqua turned her head to look at her master. "Your mission Aqua, is to go and protect and show all loyalty, devotion and love to one Miss Namine Valentine."

Aqua could not believe what she was being told. "Go and make her happy Aqua, fix things between her and set everything straight." Eraqus looked at her and smiled "You may be my apprentice but you are like my daughter and I want nothing more than to see you happy."

Aqua tackled her master and hugged him tightly "Thank you… Dad."

Eraqus blushed and smiled at her "Well go on before it's too late"

In a matter of minutes Aqua was back in Traverse Town and sure enough there was Namine sitting there crying.

Aqua took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Aqua I'-" Namine was cut off by a deep kiss from Aqua.

"No Namine I'm sorry" Aqua looked at the ground. "Would you.. let me explain everything?" Aqua pleaded

"Well you're not getting another kiss until you do." Namine teased as she opened her sketchbook "Can I finish while you talk?"

"Of course" Aqua smiled warmly.

"Now.. where to begin?" Aqua pondered staring into the night sky.

Namine paused and looked at her "Tell me everything." She smiled

"It'll take a long time for everything."

"That's fine" she smiled "I still have to finish drawing you"

Aqua smiled and thought for a few minutes before began the story of her life with Namine happily listening, carefully drawing an amazing picture of her new lover.


End file.
